¿que soy para ti?
by Estefany-chan
Summary: Tu quisieras saber que eres para esa persona que dice amarte,quieres saber si realmente te ama,quieres saber si todavía ama a aquella chica por la que supuestamente estaba tontamente enamorado,pregúntale sin miedo alguno y verás que te sorprenderá la respuesta.
1. presentacion

**Estefany-chan: Hola a todos n_n,yo soy Estefany chan.**

**Tengo 14 años y voy en segundo de secundaria, me encanta dibujar y acabo de descubrir que también escribir, pero también me gusta jugar y la mayor parte del día ver anime.**

**Mi canción favorita es "cantarella" de Vocailod y también la de "world of dancehall" pero igualmente la de "it´s a wonderful cat life".**

**Mi anime favorito no sabría decirles pero mis favoritos y los cuales amo son TMM,jigoku shoujo y another.**

**Y les mentiría si digiera que no he visto ecchi, porque realmente he visto pero muy poco...Bueno ya lo acepte.**

**Apenas e empezado a escribir así que prácticamente soy principiante en fanfiction e igualmente en escribir, es por eso que aun no se mucho de cómo escribir correctamente las cosas.**

**Empecé a escribir gracias a que empecé a leer los fanfic de iitzel-chan los cuales encontré un día accidentalmente, y al subir un cap. de esta historia fue gracias a Ilovekisshu1 a quien agradezco por ser la primera en apoyarme, pero decidí borrar la historia y volver a empezar de nuevo intentando así mejorar todo lo que había escrito y creo que lo logre.**

**Espero que esta historia vaya a ser de su agrado, pero antes quiero decir que agregue un personaje nuevo al igual que algunos otros, pero al personaje del que me estoy refiriendo es a una nueva mew mew ,a la cual quisiera agregar desde el principio de TMM alguno de estos días escribiendo todos los capítulos pero con ella, pero me gustaría que votaran por lo que es el rating****porque no se como seria de su agrado TMM si como el típico TMM o con un poco de gore,hentai,ecchi,incesto,harem,etc,me gustaría que ustedes eligieran.**

**Bueno pero creo que antes de empezar debería de describir al nuevo personaje…..**


	2. Megumi Tanaka Susuki

**Bueno aquí la descripción de la mew mew que invente, espero que les guste…**

**Megumi Aoyama (Megan Anderson)-Megumi Tanaka Susuki (Megan Jones Miller)**

Su padre fue Takeshi Tanaka (Daan Jones) un científico amigo del padre de Ryo pero que nada mas se veían en el área de trabajo por eso nunca Megumi llego a ver a Ryo; Takeshi estuvo en la expedición del lugar antiguo junto con el papa de Ryo, donde el encontró un brillante negro y su amigo una criatura extraña y los dos acordaron investigar cada uno por su cuenta. Megumi tenia tan solo 4 años cuando su padre murió en un accidente automovilístico, el venia rápido y además de eso estaba lloviendo y iba por un camino junto a un barranco, así que al venir a una velocidad muy grande y al ver que venia otro carro frente a el e iban a chocar derrapo cayendo hacia el barranco. El nunca estuvo con Megumi, no convivía con ella, hasta cuando su madre estaba viva solo le hablaba para que viera sus proyectos y trabajos científicos.

Su madre Midori Susuki(Miley Miller)era una mujer hermosa y joven de la cual no se sabía que tuviese familia, era muy linda, dulce y tierna y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su pequeña hija, Megumi la quería tanto, pero un día desapareció y nunca se le encontró...

Al sus padres los dos estar muertos y ya no tener mas familia fue mandada a un orfanato, pero antes de eso observo por ultima vez la casa que fue donde creció, y en el escritorio de su padre encontró un pequeño brillante negro, le pareció lindo y como había pertenecido a su padre decidió guardarlo como un recuerdo, poniéndolo en su cuello junto con un listón blanco de adornos negros, pero al verse frente a un espejo noto como su pelo largo y blanco se encogía, volviéndose de color negro, como su piel pálida se oscurecía un poco quedando en aperlada y como sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a unos cafés claros.

Ella decidió dejarlo así, pero al salir el guardia que la escoltaría hacia el orfanato se le quedo mirando y pregunto quien era, a lo que ella respondió "soy la nueva Megumi, desde ahora esta ser mi identidad", y el escolta solo callo y le llevo al orfanato.

En el orfanato conoció a un niño un año mayor que ella llamado Masaya, el cual no sabia si había tenido padres y que estaba feliz de que ella los hubiera tenido, ella había llegado deprimida y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una niña alegre.

Pero un día llegaron a adoptar a Masaya una pareja con el apellido Aoyama, y como el se había encariñado con Megumi le insistió a sus nuevos padres que la adoptaran, que ella era alguien que quería mucho, que era su mejor amiga. Los señores Aoyama solo la aceptaron por el cariño que le habían tomado al pequeño Masaya, pero el siempre fue al que quisieron mas y el preferido.

Ella al momento de que ya debería entrar al instituto se separo de su hermano yéndose a vivir a una casa muy grande dentro de Tokio, que había sido parte de su herencia, además del dinero y la casa donde había crecido-la cual decidió vender, pero no sin antes visitarla y llevarse cosas de su madre y padre, casi la mayoría de las cosas-.

La casa donde vive es grande y antes se encontraba vacía, y ella con el dinero decidió remodelarla y así es como ahora su casa se volvió hermosa, y un poco tecnológica.

Y en vez de ir al instituto al cual le iban a meter sus padres adoptivos con Masaya, se metió al mejor instituto de Tokio siendo allí una de las mejores, pero de las supuestas perdedoras.

**Descripción:**

**La falsa Megumi:**

**Edad:** 14 años.

**Cabello:** Es de color negro, liso y le llega hasta los hombros.

**Ojos:** Café claro.

**Piel:** Aperlada.

**Habilidades:** es buena en kendo-algo que se supone solo debería saber Masaya- sabe ballet, tomo clases de otros bailes, sabe dibujar, cantar, tocar el piano, obtuvo primer lugar en clases de natación, sabe gimnasia, solo que no le gusta que sepan esas cosas porque cree que de opacaría a su hermano…

**La verdadera Megumi:**

**Edad: **14 años.

**Cabello:** Es de color blanco, liso y le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas.

**Ojos:** tiene heterocromia, por lo tanto sus ojos son de diferente color, uno es de color aqua oscuro y otro de color aqua claro.

**Piel:** Pálida.

**Habilidades:** Las mismas que la falsa Megumi.

..Ella fue la primera en convertirse en mew mew, pero accidentalmente, lo bueno fue que estaba en su casa sola.

**Mew mew:**

**Cabello:** dé color blanco y con mechones negros, y le llega a la altura de los hombros.

**Ojos:** Aqua claro.

**Piel:** pálida.

**Arma:** normalmente usa las "dagas del tigre tigreal".

**Traje mew mew:** sus uñas se hacen largas y están pintadas de color negro, sus botas son como las de Ichigo pero mas cortas y de color negro y el listón que tiene de color blanco, su vestido tiene el escote como el de Ichigo pero con forma de pico al final y la falda del vestido es como la de corina y tiene cuatro orificios, uno que deja ver su ombligo, otros dos a los lados y el ultimo atrás del vestido, donde comienza la falda del vestido tiene peluche para darle un poco mas de estilo a los orificios, también abajo del vestido tiene unas tipo bragas y tipo short corto para cuando brinca no dejar ver unas bragas simples y de encaje negro, el vestido es negro y el peluche blanco, del vestido salen dos listones negros como los de los cinyclones ,tiene vendajes blancos en las piernas que le llegan un poco debajo de la rodilla y en los brazos como guantes también tiene vendajes blancos que solo se agarran de un dedo y la llegan mas arriba de la muñeca, en el collar de mew mew tiene el diamante negro que a veces se pierde con el collar ya que también este es negro, también tiene un corazón como el de Ichigo en su guante pero ella lo tiene en el inicio del escote y el listón de este es blanco, sus orejas son grandes y peludas y son como las de cualquier tigre, blancas con rayas negras, su cola es larga y también es como la de cualquier tigre.


	3. capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: El recuerdo de una batalla**_

Se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, abrazándose así misma, su cabello corto y oscuro como las sombras era sostenido por un listón blanco, blanco puro contrario a su pelo, dos colores totalmente diferentes.

Vestía con una blusa de tirantes color aqua con unos cuantos adornos blancos de espirales, corazones y muchos mas garabatos en una esquina y acompañado por unos mini shorts hechos de seda color rosa pálido.

El aire frio chocaba contra su cuerpo, su escultural cuerpo, esto a causa de que se encontraba frente a la gran y única ventana de su habitación.

estaba observando la luna, admirando su esplendor; y de quien hablamos, de una chica que sufrió mucho, que oculta dolor e odio a la vez, que tuvo o tal vez aun tenga un amor no correspondido por el hecho de siempre guardárselo, siempre lo hacia nunca confiaba en nadie y se guardaba las cosas para si o solo a veces se las contaba a su hermano adoptivo, y si de quien hablamos, de quien en estos momentos estoy hablando es de Megumi Tanaka Susuki o mas bien solo Megumi Susuki.

La noche era silenciosa, bueno solo un poco por estar acompañada de el canto de los grillos, el sonido del mecer de los arboles y de la brisa que provocaba el movimiento de los arboles, Megumi tarareaba en un tono casi silencioso una canción que salía de su mente en esos momentos.

-vamos ya, a conocer la verdad de tu ser….pronto sabrás quien eres en realidad….aunque tu ya lo sabes…aunque tu haces como si no lo supieras….deja atrás los miedos se tu verdadero yo….veras que es mejor ser quien realmente eres….la decisión en tus manos esta….tu decide ser quien eres ahora o decide ser quien realmente…-paro su canto y rompió su abrazo para llevar sus manos a su cabeza, a decir verdad le dolía la cabeza y mucho y además ya llevaba un buen rato así, para ella sentirse así era verdaderamente una tortura.

Su cabeza dejo de doler solo un poco, para así ella volver a pasar sus brazos sobre su cuerpo volviéndose a abrazar, dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, pero esta vez hacia una colina que no se encontraba tan lejos.

La colina era pequeña y estaba rodeada por un rio de aguas cristalinas por donde se veían pasar algunos pececitos de colores brillantes y pasando sobre el un puente pequeño hecho de piedras muy bonitas; estaba llena de arboles muy viejos pero aun así llenos de un color verde muy vivo, y en la cima de esta un árbol muy viejo de cerezo pero aun así seguía floreciendo.

Megumi al ver tan perfecta imagen adornada por la luz de la luna sonrió, puesto que no todos los días ni en cualquier lugar puedes ver una imagen igual de bella.

Pronto empezó a recordar como se sentía desde aquel día, pues su sentir era que se debilitaba mas con cada día que pasaba, haciéndola faltar al instituto más prestigioso de Tokio y al café mew mew, y también obligándola a pasársela la mayor parte del día sentada o recostada.

No tomaba alimento alguno por el hecho de que al poco tiempo regresaba la comida, solo de vez en cuando le daba una pequeña mordida a una fruta pero eso era suficiente para obligarla a devolver el estomago, lo único que hacia era beber agua para así poder sobrevivir.

A veces se mareaba haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo si es que se encontraba parada al igual que cuando su vista se nublaba y todo se volvía negro.

Ella sentía algo extraño en si, como si sus defensas bajaran poco a poco, como si algo la debilitara desde adentro y la estuviera matando por dentro.

Era demasiado extraño para ella sentirse así, ella quería sentirse como antes, pero si no sabía que tenia no podría recuperarse. Y entonces fue cuando comenzó a recordar aquel día donde comenzó su mal.

_*******************************flash back *****************************_

_Megumi ya estaba agotada puesto a que ya había corrido mucho intentando encontrar el lugar donde estaban luchando las demás mew mew._

_De vez en cuando saltaba intentando evadir las raíces que salían del suelo, intentaba no caer pero por muchas ocasiones tropezaba con raíces o resbalaba con el musgo y por poco caía y en estos instantes no era imposible que callera._

_Y era justamente cierto porque tropezó con una raíz saliente del suelo pero logro dar una pirueta y caer de pie para continuar corriendo._

_Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que no podía más; se detuvo y se recargo sobre un árbol con sus brazos a los costados._

_Su respiración era demasiado agitada, sentía que no podía respirar de tan rápida que era su respiración para recuperar el mantuvo unos segundos recargada sobre el árbol para luego suspirar y empezar a caminar._

_Pero la molesto un sonidito haciendo que se detuviera y parara su caminata; suspiró pesadamente llevando su mano cerca de su rostro, inmediatamente apareció sobre ella una cajita de tamaño pequeño blanca con adornos de espirales hechos de brillos negros._

_Con la mano que no estaba ocupando abrió la cajita dejando ver un espejito y su imagen reflejada en el, la cual se fue distorsionando para que dejara ver la imagen de un Ryo un poco molesto._

_-muy bien me va a regañar-pensó con un poco de molestia, pero aun así por fuera demostrando un rostro amigable._

_-¿donde estas?-grito Ryo a través de la cajita y le miro como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo, ella suspiro para luego responder._

_-la verdad no lo se Ryo-respondió tranquilamente intentando no molestar mas a Ryo porque sabia como le hidria si le respondía de otra manera y mas porque a ella le molestaba esa tonta pregunta que le había hecho, se suponía que el debería de saber._

_-por favor Megumi apúrate a llegar las mew mew están muy débiles y no aguantaran mucho y ningún ataque a funcionado aun, Ichigo ya ha dado todo de si-suspiro pesadamente como si estuviera exhausto y preocupado, Megumi se preocupo un poco al ver el rostro de Ryo se preguntaba que es lo que estaba pasando allá que tenia preocupado a Ryo._

_-crees que yo no-dijo entre dientes para si para después escuchar los gritos de Mint, pudding e Ichigo._

_-¡cállate, no te quejes y ven ahora mismo!-le grito fuertemente ahora si molesto, Megumi pus cara seria._

_-perdón Ryo, pero no se ni donde estoy ni donde encontrarlos-le respondió lo mas tranquilamente posible aunque por dentro tenia ganas de gritarle un montón de cosas pero sabia que no era el momento._

_-no estas tan lejos de nosotros-le respondió intentando calmarse de lo apurado que estaba porque llegara a ayudar o mas bien salvar a las mew mew._

_-esta bien Ryo-le dijo entre un suspiro de agotamiento para luego sonreírle intentando calmarlo con eso; llevo su mano a la cajita para cerrarla pero…._

_-¡espera!-le grito atrayendo su atención de nuevo hacia el._

_-si que pasa-le respondió lo mas rápido que pudo para así no hacer esperar ni hacer enojar a Ryo._

_-escúchame bien...esta quimera es muy fuerte y no sabemos exactamente como derrotarla, por eso es probable que tengas que convocar una mueva arma mew mew-le dijo un poco preocupado, los gritos de las mew mew se seguían escuchando y esta combinación también hizo que Megumi comenzara a preocuparse._

_-esta bien, intentare encontrarlos y llegar lo mas pronto posible Ryo-le dijo por ultimo para luego cerrar la cajita y salir corriendo…_

_Ya habían pasado pocos minutos de que salió corriendo después de la "platica" con Ryo; acelero el paso cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos desesperados de las mew mew, al llegar al lugar de origen de los gritos y ver la escena, no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo._

_La quimera que las atacaba era como de tres metros de alto, parecía un lobo gigante-pero claro que mas terrorífico-, pelaje blanco, y en el inicio de su nariz comenzaba una línea negra que se perdía en su lomo, sus ojos azules un azul celeste que muy apenas si se notaba, sus garras eran un poco largas pero muy afiladas._

_en su frente se notaba una marca cinyclon my extraña ya que era muy diferente a cualquiera que le había visto a las quimeras de los ex enemigos cinyclones, no parecía la de un chico si no mas bien de una chica por su forma._

_Pero no se intereso tanto en como era la quimera si no en como se encontraban las mew mew._

_Ichigo brincaba por todos lados intentando evitar que las garras de la quimera la alcanzaran ya sus brincos eran débiles._

_Lettuce se intentaba alejar pero la quimera al mirarla le daba miedo a Lettuce y se quedaba inmóvil._

_Pudding sonreía a pesar de la situación, se la pasaba brincando y de vez en cuando lanzando un ataque pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba atinarle, en ella no se notaba tanto agotamiento._

_Mint se encontraba sobre los aires lanzando flechas lo mas seguidamente posible para lograr lastimar a la quimera, pero esta tenía un transparente con un tono medio azulado._

_Megumi había pensado que Zakuro al ser la mew mew fusionada con el ADN de un lobo no saldría tan lastimada o la quimera la molestaría, pero era todo lo contrario ella era la mas lastimada._

_Zakuro tenía heridas en su abdomen y en las piernas y unos cuantos rasguños en todo el cuerpo, ella era la única que estaba sangrando._

_Todas las mew mew se encontraban agotadas, llenas de sudor y tierra._

_De repente la mirada de la quimera se centro en Megumi, gruño fuertemente y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba ella._

_-genial, lo que me faltaba-pensó un poco molesta, ya que después de haber corrido buscando a las mew mew por un buen rato así la recibía la quimera sin dejarla tomar ni un pequeño respiro._

_Al ya casi alcanzarla la quimera para enterrar sus garras sobre ella dio un brinco y se quedo suspendida sobre los aires._

_la quimera daba saltos intentando alcanzarla y eso las mew mew lo tomaron como un respiro ya que se quedaron paradas observando la escena nada mas e intentando moderar su respiración._

_Megumi no sabia que hacer para ayudar a vencer a la quimera, para ella era difícil pensar viendo a sus mejores amigas débiles, y ahí fue donde recordó que Ryo le había dicho que "tal vez" tendría que convocar una nueva arma y si lo iba a hacer tenia que pensarlo muy bien._

_Tenía que pensar cada detalle, que debería de servir y mucho, y en eso una idea paso por su mente e inmediatamente la convoco…_

_-¡dardo de la rosa tigreal!-grito fuertemente pero con un tono suave, se puso de lado estirando su brazo y cerro los ojos pensando en sus amigas, al sentir algo rozar su mano lo tomo y abrió los ojos._

_Su nueva arma era como un dardo pero mucho más detallada, y en la parte de arriba tenía una rosa de pétalos blancos y negros y en medio de ella un brillante tornasol, en el inicio de esta tenia una aguja. _

_El color de esta nueva arma mew mew era blanco, el adorno de corazón que identificaba las armas mew mew se encontraba en el inicio de la rosa y en lo que era el dardo tenia inscrito con manuscrita"amor del infinito"._

_No le puso tanta importancia a su nueva arma, si no a que la quimera había intentado dejar de alcanzarla y ahora se dirigía hacia las mew mew, acorralándolas contra los arboles._

_Megumi se exalto al ver que la quimera estaba levantando una de sus patas para así poder lastimar a las mew mew con sus garras._

_Y al saberlo se teletransporto frente a ellas así recibiendo el golpe de las garras sobre su cuerpo, exactamente sobre su abdomen, sus filosas garras hicieron cortes en su traje al igual que en su piel haciéndola sangrar._

_El golpe la envió un poco alejado topando con un árbol para luego caer sobre el suelo duro y así llenándose de tierra. Inmediatamente intento levantarse, pero el dolor residente de su abdomen se apodero de ella haciéndole permanecer en el suelo._

_-¡Megumi-san!-se empezó a escuchar un grito por parte de Lettuce, miro de reojo y observo que las mew mew seguían en el mismo lugar y que la quimera se le acercaba lentamente, no intento levantarse porque sabía que caería de nuevo._

_-¡TAIGA-CHAN!-el grito de preocupación por parte de pudding la alarmo ya que la pequeña mono ya casi salía corriendo hacia ella pero Zakuro la detuvo._

_-¡vamos Megumi escapa!-se escucho un pequeño grito por parte de Zakuro la cual agarraba fuertemente a pudding para que no se zafara._

_-¡PORFAVOR MEGUMI-CHAN, NO TE RINDAS!-el grito de Ichigo la hizo reponer sus fuerzas, pero solo alcanzo a darse la vuelta para encontrarse con que la quimera ya se encontraba sobre de ella._

_Megumi no sabia que hacer; volteo hacia su mano y observo que el dado ya no se encontraba sobre su mano, miro hacia todos lados y noto que el dardo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros atrás de ella._

_Empezó a llorar sintiéndose impotente del no poder hacer nada, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera soltado?, las mew mew ya no podrían luchar al ya haber llegado al máximo de su poder._

_Y ella solo se encontraba debajo de la quimera, la cual la miraba con esos ojos hermosos pero que pertenecían a una creatura peligrosa, se sentía mal al tener gran parte de su poder y no poder hacer nada._

_Se sentía la mas estúpida del mundo, se repetía una y otra vez que todo había salido mal gracias a ella, pero ella no se rendiría así nada mas porque si._

_Lentamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla y limpio las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos; se le hiso extraño que la quimera no se moviera para nada, solo le miraba, como si esperara ordenes o un momento preciso para atacar._

_Las mew mew solo observaban, se sentían asustadas y a la vez mal por no poder ayudar a su amiga._

_Megumi sabia que hacer en esos precisos momentos, pero el problema es que nunca lo había hecho ni intentado hacer, tampoco sabia si era peligrosos o no, pero sabia que era el momento de intentar al encontrase la quimera sin su escudo._

_Movió un poco su mano, quedando sobre su pecho y su palma hacia arriba apuntando hacia el estomago de la quimera._

_-odio que lastimen a mis amigas, y odio que me lastimen a mi…. ¡por eso pagaras!-al principio hablo con un tono bajito pero furioso para por ultimo gritar mas furiosa._

_En su mano empezó a aparecer una esfera de luz azul, levanto rápidamente su mano aventando la esfera de luz contra el estomago de la quimera._

_Al tener contacto en el estomago de la quimera exploto haciendo que esta soltara un chillido muy agudo, todo se lleno de una nube de humo blanco, las mew mew solo gritaban el apodo de Megumi al no verla._

_-¡TAIGA-CHAN!-gritaban asustadas las mew mew, además de no encontrar a Megumi ellas tampoco hallaban como salir de la nube de humo._

_Megumi se levanto rápidamente ignorando el dolor que sentía solo le importaba salvar a sus amigas, y salió corriendo hacia donde ella creía que estaba el dardo, miraba al piso y no lograba encontrarlo._

_Hasta que se disperso un poco el humo logro verlo a un paso de ella, lo tomo y volteo hacia donde se veía solo un poco a la quimera._

_La quimera tenia un poco de sangre en su estomago y hocico, su mirada se dirigió a Megumi, una mirada acecina y llena de furia; Megumi no sabia de que serviría un dardo tan pequeño para derrotar algo tan grande pero ella sabia que funcionaria._

_La quimera comenzó a correr hacia ella y en ese momento fue cuando reacciono aventando el dardo de la rosa tigreal hacia su frente donde tenia la marca cinyclon._

_Ella no sabia porque pero estaba segura de que si el dardo daba en ese punto especifico la lastimaría o derrotaría, y exactamente eso paso._

_Al enterrarse la aguja sobre la marca de la quimera empezó a brillar, y pareciera como si el dardo estuviera dando un choque eléctrico._

_Aun había un poco de la nube de humo permitiendo ver como se retorcía la quimera al parecer de dolor; hasta que este cayo al suelo haciendo que se escuchara un gran golpe._

_El humo se disperso así permitiéndole observar a las mew mew la escena la cual miraban sorprendidas, en esos momentos tenían miles de preguntas._

_La quimera aun seguía viva y se seguía retorciendo de dolor, hasta que una esfera de luz azul parecida la envolvió, pero esta tenía unos toques de plateado en ella, al parecer la esfera absorbía su energía._

_La quimera dejo de moverse y dejo caer sus parpados cerrando sus ojos, y sobre la esfera de luz esta desapareció cuando la quimera termino de cerrar sus ojos._

_Todas se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que habían visto, ¿Cómo es que un dardo, algo tan pequeño derroto algo tan gigantesco?_

_Megumi suspiro agotada, pero al escuchar un ruido de algo que se acercaba a ella se alarmo, el dardo iba hacia ella rápidamente, coloco sus brazos frente de ella para así intentar protegerse, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios._

_Pero el dardo se detuvo, Megumi al darse cuenta que no había pasado nada abrió los ojos y aparto un poco sus brazos de ella, así encontrándose con que el dado se encontraba levitando frente a ella, decidió tomarlo y al hacerlo este desapareció, Megumi solo se sorprendió un poco._

_Las mew mew también se encontraban un poco sorprendidas, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?, no lo sabían y las mil preguntas seguían rondando por sus cabezas pero decidieron esperar para que luego se lo contara todo._

_Las mew mew solo se encontraban calladas observando y ninguna se le atrevió a acercar ni a hablar, si no hasta que Zakuro se atrevió a hablarle._

_-¿Estas bien Megumi-san?-le pregunto con su voz seria de siempre acercándose a ella para tomarle del hombro, ella solo asintió._

_-¿segura onee-chan?-pregunto un poco preocupada pudding acercándose a Megumi, Zakuro se aparto-tus heridas dicen otra cosa-le respondió sonriente dándole un alegre abrazo, ella de nuevo solo asintió._

_Inmediatamente comenzó a aparecer su ropa, el vestido de tirantes corto de Megumi color aqua se empezó a llenar de sangre al igual que la ropa de Zakuro, las demás solo estaban llenas de polvo._

_-creo que es momento de irnos ¿Cierto?-dijo Ryo llegando del lugar donde se encontraba escondido-por supuesto que atrás de unos arboles: p-todas asintieron._

_De repente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños de donde se supone que estaba la quimera, todas voltearon, al voltear se dieron cuenta de que un humo verde se dirigía hacia Megumi._

_Megumi al percatarse de eso empujo a pudding hacia un lado haciendo que callera al suelo y que el humo chocara contra ella._

_Las mew mew comenzaron a gritar asustadas; Megumi solo comenzó a sentirse extraña, nadie ni siquiera ella sabría explicarlo muy bien, pero después de unos segundos callo al suelo inconsciente, todo se había vuelto negro, no lograba sentir nada, solo lograba escuchar a las mew mew gritando su nombre para luego no escuchar nada…._

_*******************************fin flash back****************************_

_Megumi no le echaba la culpa a las mew mew de debilitarse, sabia que habían dado su esfuerzo, se sentía mejor de que ellas estuvieran mejor._

_Creía que fue algo que tenia que pasar para mejorar algo, aunque no sabia que, pero su pensamiento era de que cada cosa pasaba por alguna razón; y siempre lo ha creído, como la muerte de sus padres la trajo a algo mejor._

_Suspiro, se quedo admirando nuevamente la luna. Empezó a sentir un poco cerca su garganta, así que tomo un vaso de agua que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, tomo un pequeño sorbo para luego dejarlo donde mismo._

_Nuevamente suspiro, se sentía cansada pero aun quería ver la luna y otras cosas que pudiera ver por la ventana._

_Empezó a observar entre los arboles que se encontraban cerca, y se sorprendió o mas bien le dio curiosidad lo que podía observar ahí…_


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos que te hacen sentir mal a la vez pueden hacerte sentir bien.**

Empezó a observar los arboles que se encontraban cerca, y se sorprendió o mas bien le dio curiosidad lo que podía observar ahí….

Entre los arboles, en especial entre un árbol con ramas gruesas y mas cercano a la gran casa, entre sus ramas y muy bien escondido entre las hojas se podían observar unos ojos ámbar, hermosos unos ojos totalmente únicos y al parecer desconocidos para la pelinegra.

La mirada de la creatura perteneciente de aquellos ojos ámbar parecía fijarse en ella, lo cual empezó a incomodarla un poco y más que se encontraba muy cerca de su casa.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo aquella creatura se encontraba allí?, o mas bien ¿O a que "alguien" se le parecían aquellos ojos?, solo le quedaba pensar que aquellos ojos podrían ser los de un búho.

Inclino un poco su cuerpo y entrecerró sus ojos para así intentar lograr averiguar si realmente era un búho, o si no de perdido lograr darle una silueta para darse la idea de que creatura podría estar escondido entre los arboles.

Suspiro exhausta, cerro sus ojos y se llevo lentamente hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y su pelo se soltó a causa del movimiento de la caída se había suelto así al quedar sobre la cama su cabello quedo desacomodado sobre la cama.

Quería aguantar unos minutos mas despierta, pero su cuerpo le rogaba ya por descansar, por estar relajado, por olvidarse de todo mientras estuviese con los ojos cerrados.

Pero en esos instantes logro percibir un arome dulce, suave y de seguro perteneciente a algo delicioso, y podía degustarlo mas al ser su olfato mas sensible.

Se quedo quieta con sus ojos cerrados, no parecía importarle de donde venia el aroma, pero aun así le gustaba aspirar aquel aroma que todavía seguía impregnado en el aire.

Parecía serle conocida la esencia del aroma, pero no lograba recordar de donde podría recordarlo además ¿de donde provenía aquel aroma dulzón?, porque era extraño que un aroma dulce estuviera en un lugar rodeado de arboles y ella no había dejado nada que oliera dulce.

Pero aun así no parecía importarle mucho, solo quería seguir aspirando el aroma, porque a decir verdad realmente era una delicia…tal vez lo reconocía de un postre de Kakashi o que ella preparo.

Se dejo llevar un poco por recuerdos de la batalla con Deep Blue…..bueno intentaba recordar, porque prácticamente la memoria de aquel día se borro, como si tuviera amnesia.

Lo único que lograba recordar de ese día era haber caído inconsciente en algún lugar, a mew Ichigo frente a ella dándole la espalda y gritando su apodo de mew mew; una risa "desconocida" para ella al igual que a cierto chico cinyclon caminando hacia mew Ichigo con sus espadas de dragón y diciéndole algunas palabras a la persona desconocida, que así le llamaba por no conocerle bien, aunque sabia muy bien quien era.

Había intentado saber que había pasado aquel día, pero al preguntarle a las mew ,Keiichiro o Ryo estos simplemente se quedaban callados unos segundos y luego comenzaban a reír para cambiar de tema, hasta cuando hablo con masha este simplemente se escondió; le era extraño que nadie le hubiera querido decir ni recordar lo que había pasado aquel día.

Se preguntaba que había pasado con los cinyclones y con su planeta, pero le importaba mas saber sobre uno de los cinyclones especial, con…bueno con nadie en realidad.

-_porque me tendría que importar que le paso y el como esta, si yo…no le importo_-pensó un poco triste, hasta su rostro reflejaba una tristeza incomprensible hasta para ella misma.

Se relajo un poco mas e intento borrar la tristeza recordando aquel tonto día que lo había conocido, el primer día que había visto al alienígena, el día en que conoció su risa burlona y que desde ese momento se volvió una de sus favoritas.

El día en que accidentalmente por entrometerse en algo que no debía o que tal vez si tenía que entrometerse; el día en que el chico alienígena le robo…..un beso.

Movió un poco su cabeza sobre la cama intentando olvidar aquel recuerdo…..pero no funciono, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de aquel día…

_*******************************flash back *****************************_

_-bueno masha encontramos a la mew mew numero tres; esto aliviara mi trabajo en el café-le decía una chica pelirroja a una bolita de peluche rosa mientras caminaban por una de las tantas calles de Tokio._

_-bueno masha encontramos a la mew mew numero tres; esto aliviara mi trabajo en el café-le decía una chica pelirroja a una bolita de peluche rosa mientras caminaban por una de las tantas calles de Tokio._

_-alerta extraterrestre, alerta extraterrestre….dije alerta extraterrestre-dijo la pequeña bola de peluche rosa poniéndose frente a la pelirroja deteniendo su paso frente a un portón._

_-debo llevarte a que te sincronicen masha, no hay extraterrestres-le dijo la pelirroja tomando con sus dos manos a la pequeña bola de peluche rosa._

_-ninguna sincronización-le respondió la bola de peluche rosa quejándose de la equivocación de la pelirroja mientras sacudía sus pequeñas alitas rojas._

_-también te equivocaste con Lettuce-san-le respondió la pelirroja mientras le sacudía un poco._

_-rrrrrrr-se quejaba la bolita rosa mientras era sacudido._

_-alerta extraterrestre, alerta extraterrestre...Yujo, estoy arriba nena...tus días de castigar a los predacitos llegaron a su fin, asi que cuando menos lo esperes…-se escucho la voz de un chico intentando llamar la atención de la peliroja la cual se sorprendió un poco empezando a voltar asia todos lados._

_El chico, el cual se encontraba sobre un edificio al otro lado del portón se tiro desde ahí en dirección hacia la pelirroja._

_-ah?…que-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia arriba encontrándose con que el chico estaba cayendo desde arriba en dirección hacia ella._

_-dagas del tigre real-se escucho una vocecilla proveniente de una chica, la pelirroja solo alcanzo a mirar de reojo para darse cuenta que unas dagas se dirigían velozmente hacia ella._

_-uh… ¿Qué?-se sobresalto el alienígena, paro su caída quedando a unos escasos milímetros de la pelirroja._

_La pelirroja al ver que las dagas se dirigían hacia ella reacciono y lo mas rápido que pudo se agacho poniéndose en una pose protectora._

_Las dagas rápidamente cayeron a unos cuantos centímetros de los costados de la pelirroja enterrándose en el suelo y haciendo que apareciera un escudo parecido al de Ichigo._

_Al ver esto volteo hacia donde habían provenido las dagas, una chica que se encontraba sobre la barda brinco hacia el lado que ellos se encontraban._

_Le llamo la atención la chica, al parecer una chica igualmente mew pero fusionada con un tigre de bengala blanco._

_La pelirroja al notar que no había sucedido nada quito sus manos de su cabeza y volteo la cabeza hacia la chica tigre, e igualmente le llamo la atención que era la misma chica tigre que había conocido el primer día de su con vertimiento mew mew, al igual que también se percato de que se encontraba dentro de un escudo, el cual después de unos segundos desapareció._

_La mirada de la chica tigre se fijaban sobre el alienígena peliverde, intentando descifrar quien era, e igualmente el le observaba intentando lo mismo._

_-vaya, vaya, pareces ser otra de esas mutantes-le dijo para después empezar a reír poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura –mucho gusto soy Kisshu, Ikisatashi Kisshu-dijo mientras se teletransportaba frente a la chica tigre la cual solo se quedo parada observando sus movimientos._

_La mirada de los dos se cruzo, el color aqua claro con un color igualmente hermoso ámbar..._

_-y a mi que me importa-le respondió con molestia dándose media vuelta así dándole la espalda._

_-¿ah?-la pelirroja se paro sin dejar de observar la escena un poco confusa para ella._

_-¿sabes?, para ser una mutante eres muy bonita, jeje-le dijo el peliverde a la chica teletransportandose nuevamente._

_-¿ah?-la chica tigre se dio cuenta y confusa al no verlo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados._

_-y me gustaría saber a que sabes-pero aun así se seguía escuchando su voz-por eso creo que te robare...un beso-el peliverde apareció frente a ella y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura atrapando también sus brazos entre ella._

_Ella comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse mas no podía al el tenerle fuertemente agarrada._

_-¡SUELTAME!-le grito aun siguiendo moviéndose bruscamente intentando zafarse._

_-vamos, no te resistas se que te gustara-le dijo para reír un poco y luego acercar sus labios hacia los de ella, pero se detuvo a unos escasos milímetros-se que te gustara-y así acabo con los escasos milímetros que quedaban entre los labios de la chica tigre y los de el._

_La chica tigre solo intentaba apartarse de el, pero su agarre era tan fuerte que casi no se podía mover; se quedo en shock al sentir como la lengua del peliverde comenzaba a pasar sobre su labio inferior, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar lo mas fuerte que pudo sus labios, pero en su mirada era lo contrario ya que sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían._

_Pero este apretó mas su agarre haciendo que ella en busca de la salida de un gemido abriera un poco sus labios permitiendo la entrada de su lengua a la pequeña cavidad de la ahora inofensiva chica tigre._

_Ella al sentir la calidez de la lengua del chico dentro de su boca cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando aclarar su mente para zafarse del agarre; y pronto se dio cuenta de que al sus piernas aun seguir móviles podía aventar una patada, y eso es lo que hizo, el peliverde siendo astuto al sentir el movimiento de la chica tigre la soltó y dio unos brincos hacia atrás para quedar levitando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo._

_-vaya, vaya, no me imagine que sabrías tan dulce-le dijo pasando su lengua sobre sus labios lentamente para luego comenzar a reír con sorna haciendo que la chica tigre enfureciera mas de lo que estaba._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!¡BAKAAAAAAAA!-grito lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitió empezando a aventar patadas contra el chico alienígena, el cual solo esquivaba las patadas de la chica fácilmente._

_La pelirroja aun seguía observando la escena aun mas confundida de lo que estaba, porque ¿Quién era la chica tigre y quien era el chico de orejas grandes y puntiagudas?.._

_Por el lado de la pelea, la chica tigre seguía aventando patadas y el seguía esquivándolas tan fácilmente que hasta se reía de la actitud de la chica tigre; logro tomar una de las piernas de la chica al aventarle una patada, ella al hacer fuerza para soltarse callo al suelo al ser soltada._

_Al verla ya tirada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y un poco cansada y que la pelirroja ya no estaba dentro del escudo ,aprovecho un poco para teletransportarse frente a la pelirroja, provocando que ella se quedara estática, el solo se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-nos veremos pronto Ichigo-le dijo con una sonrisa picara par después desaparecer y aparecer frente a la chica tigre._

_-y Me-gu-mi-le dijo a la chica tigre seriamente para luego dar un salto hacia arriba y desaparecer entre unas ondas, la cara de Megumi se torno de extrañeza al saber que le había llamado por su nombre y era difícil de averiguar quien era._

_La pelirroja salió de su estado estático y al notar que el peliverde ya no se encontraba ahí Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica tigre, la cual estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo; la pelirroja al llegar a al frente de la chica se puso de rodillas._

_Megumi comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo._

_-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con un tono molesto, la pelirroja no podía ver su rostro pero por su voz que aparte de molestia tenia algo extraño podía notarse que estaba llorando._

_-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto la pelirroja tomando preocupación por ella._

_-si-le respondió poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella con la cabeza agachada para luego soltar en llanto, la pelirroja le toco el hombro haciendo que esta levantara el rostro para verla, y para que después de unos segundos las lagrimas dejaran de surgir para darle una sonrisa cálida e amigable._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte como te llamas?-le pregunto amigablemente la pelirroja, al terminar su pregunta Megumi comenzó a brillar de un color azulado y convertirse en una chica común de cabellos oscuros como la noche, ojos café claro y piel aperlada vestida con un vestido de manga larga rosa._

_-Me llamo Megumi, solo Megumi-le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa para después pararse del suelo y tenderle la mano a la pelirroja, la cual con gusto tomo su mano y se paro con ayuda de la pelinegra._

_-Mucho gusto Megumi-san, yo soy Ichigo, Moyomia Ichigo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa amigable sobre su rostro-creo que podremos ser amigas ¿No lo crees?-Megumi solo asintió y sonrió alegremente-creo que me tengo que retirar ya Megumi-san-le dijo mirando un poco hacia el cielo._

_-no importa, yo también tengo que retirarme Moyomia-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-le respondió para después salir corriendo; la pelirroja solo se quedo observando como se retiraba para luego sonrojarse._

_-¡POR POCO Y ME BESABA!-grito fuertemente para después avergonzada salir corriendo junto con su robotito rosa que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, tal vez se retiro del lugar también un poco confundida….._

_*****************************fin flash back ***************************_

Ese recuerdo la hacia sentirse mal y a la vez bien; bien porque había prevenido que el chico alienígena besara a su amiga pelirroja, y mal porque a cambio ella había sido la que había recibido aquel beso.

Suspiro, abrió solo un poco sus ojos encontrándose con el techo blanco.

-No se si fue una buena decisión la que tome en ese momento…pero no me arrepiento-se sonrojo un poco, llevo dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios colocándolos sobre ellos y volver a cerrar lo poco que había abierto sus ojos, y ya para por ultimo literalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

Pero lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que cierto chico alienígena de cabellos verdes y sedosos, ojos ámbar, piel pálida, orejas largas y puntiagudas, al igual que de un atractivo sin igual le había estado observando desde ya hace un rato.

Pero esto no significaba que l peliverde estuviera bien del todo…..


End file.
